Everything is easier in the dark
by newtonea
Summary: Oneshot of M/S stuck in a small closet together after they discover the haunted house they were investigating was haunted by miscreants, not poltergeists. Inspired by a CSI fanfic I read a long time ago called 'Under' by Cincoflex.
1. Chapter 1

_Everything is easier in the dark _is rated M for this, and maybe later, chapters. I don't know if you have to put this in here but I don't own these characters. First fanfic.

'Ow ow ow ow ow'

'Scully?'

'Mulder, why are you whispe..'

'Shhh.'

'Muler...gep yer hans uf ma mowf...'

'You have to be quiet.'

'Where are we? Why's it so dark?'

'We're in a closet. I pulled you in here and I think you hit your head on the door.'

'We're still in the haunted house?'

'Yes but it isn't exactly haunted. How are you feeling?'

'I feel ... dizzy. Other than something stabbing me in the back I feel...MULDER.'

'Ignore that, and no wiggling.'

'I do not wiggle and it's a little hard to ignore something that... Is this why you pulled me in here?'

'First of all, I'm not that conniving. Second, thank you. And third, this is a perfectly normal reaction to stress in life or death situations.'

'And friction.'

'I repeat, don't wiggle unless you want to get even more uncomfortable.'

'I don't think it could get much worse.'

'Oh, it can, trust me.'

'Our predicament. Not you and your ill-timed erection.'

'It sounds like shit when you say it.'

'It should. Why are we in here whispering? I thought this house was abandoned except for poltergeists.'

Mulder shifted, embarrassed for the first time in that closet. 'Not poltergeists, petty crooks by the sounds of that poker game.'

'Crooks? Mulder. Are you seriously telling me we drove all the way here for this? I'm not surprised. Why am I surprised? ...' She felt her head go fuzzy.

'Scully. Scully?'

'I'm fine, I think. Just got dizzy. I should sit down. Oh wait.'

Mulder ignored her prickly attitude.

'Let me take a look...'

'Ow, Mulder. There's nothing to see.'

'By look, I meant feel .. for bumps or a cut.' He moved his hands around her hair line, then weaved his fingers from her neck up. There was no light in the hallway and he didn't dare pull the string for the light in the closet should their captors see...

While Mulders hand continued their inspection, Scully closed her eyes and leaned back.

She felt her partners hands freeze as his body involuntarily responded. She collected herself and leaned forward again. 'Sorry. Must be the adrenaline, huh?'

'Also, friction, like you said.'

'Mulder. In the spirit of we're-trapped-in-a-closet-together-for-who-knows-how-long, maybe we should keep all kinds of friction to a minimal. OW.'

'That is a large bump. No blood, though, so that's good.' He removed his hands from her hair. 'If you feel faint, maybe you could sit on the floor.' Mulder wanted her to say yes and relieve them both from the awkwardness as much as he wanted her to say no and let the perverse scenario continue.

'Why do I have to sit on the floor? What if I fall asleep?'

'I don't fit down there and I'll kick you if you start to nod off.'

She rolled her eyes. The closet was too small for her to be any more comfortable down there than she was up here. She was being stubborn. That, and part of her really wanted to prove his adrenaline theory wrong.

'I have a theory.'

'About?'

'It's not adrenaline, Mulder.'

'Oh?'

'Adrenaline diverts blood to vital organs necessary for surviving combat. I don't think THAT organ counts.'

Mulder really wanted to respond with something like, 'You haven't seen the length of my organ' but noted the scientific tone she was using to circumvent the emotionality of the moment and decided to play along.

'And what about the after effects of adrenaline?'

'Well, that could explain it. Except that we are still in a life-or-death situation.'

'Friction.'

'Sorry, did I move?' Scully had thought she was standing as still and rigid as humanly possible.

'I don't mean physically.'

'You mean mental friction?'

'Sure. Being this close to someone you've worked with for so long. Feeling like you've stepped into a bizarre fantasy-slash-embarrassing high school dream like giving a speech buck naked.'

'That's one explanation. Except the easy answer to the situation would be for less arousal and not more.' At the word more, Mulder looked questioningly down at his uncontrollable friend.

'Er, Long-standing ...' Mulder mumbled... trying to think of something.

'What?'

'What you said before, about satisfying a long-standing curiosity.'

'I guess that makes sense. Working with someone for so long in such stressful environments would create some unwanted tension.'

'Who said anything about unwanted?'

'... well, ...' Scully frowned, 'Mulder I assume from your level of discomfort and your comparing this moment to a naked dream, that finding yourself in this situation was far from the poltergeists you were looking for.'

'You had to bring that up again and you forget, I also compared this moment to a fantasy which is far from involuntary.'

Scully unconsciously shifted her weight in an effort to get comfortable.

Barely audibly, Mulder made a deep noise in the back of his throat as he braced his hands on the door frame and attempted to push his back through the shelves behind him.

'Sorry,' Scully mumbled at the slats of the door inches from her face, trying desperately to see out of them into the darkness. She wasn't sorry. She liked feeling his arms on either side of her. But the darkness and the intensity of his reaction to her made her feel panicky.

'I feel claustrophobic, Mulder. That and a little nauseous.'

'I have that effect on women.'

She closed her eyes and felt her head spin. 'Keep talking.'

Mulder started rambling about how extraterrestrial biological organisms could survive on frozen comets, released as the comets ablate in the atmosphere.

Scully moaned started to slump against the door. Mulder supported her weight and pressed one hand to her forehead. It was not desire or pent up sexual tension, but fear for her that made him rest her head back against his shoulder. He remembered their friendship, and how much he would miss being able to do this without awkwardness if the wrong step were taken.

'Scully?' He whispered into her ear.

At that moment, the hall light turned on and their coffin-sized closet was filled with horizontal beams. Footsteps moved past the door as a few of the trespassers went out for more beer from the car. Mulder froze, still holding Scully against him. Thinking about reaching for his gun. The sound of the front door closing and the remaining trespassers inside made him relax a little.

'I'm okay,' Scully whispered back. 'I just don't think aliens are the right subject material for keeping me awake.' The over-powering urge to shut her eyes was suppressed by the light that gave her something to look at. Tilting her head, she realized how close they were and felt the scrape of stubble on her forehead and nose. Embarrassed, she lifted her head; it throbbed less but was still hazy. Mulder released his arm from across her waist and rested it comfortingly on her side, ready in case she faltered again. His other arm still rested on the door frame. If they had been a couple, Scully thought, the closeness and his stance would have been comforting. Instead, Scully felt adrenaline of her own pumping through her body.

'Feeling better?'

'Not much. I still feel an over-powering urge to sleep.' She lied. In a second she knew she didn't want to sleep but it slipped out anyway.

'Exactly what subject would keep you awake?' Mulder said with a little hurt in his voice, sure musings on the possibilities of alien life was enough to keep anyone coma-free.

'Let's start with how strange your fantasies are, Mulder.'

He smiled, 'you don't know the half of it, Scully.'

'I think I have a pretty good idea.'

Mulder laughed, 'You need an equally disturbed and cynical mind to have any idea what my fantasies are like.'

'Mulder, what makes you think my own personal life isn't equally disturbed and cynical?'

'Because I saw how much you liked living in the Petrie's house and how normal you want to be.'

'And yet look at where I am. I'd say that makes me sicker than you.'

Mulder chuckled. 'My fantasies aren't all bubble baths and bottles of wine, Scully."

'You don't know my fantasies, Mulder.' She was a little angry at how patronizing he sounded.

'Maybe you're right.' He realized he was rubbing his thumb up and down her side comfortingly and stopped when he saw recognition on her face. Feeling rebellious and unruly under his patronizing authority and wanting to prove the complexity of her nature, she whispered huskily, 'Why stop?' looking sideways at him. His eyes were dark and filled with thoughts as intense and complex as her own character, but mingled with doubt and confusion.

Just then, the vagrant trespassers returned with round two and the light in the hallway went out. The atmosphere became even more electrified so Mulder removed his hand from her side and braced it on the frame again, rather than risk it brushing something else and trigger a new wave of desire.

Scully sighed. 'Please tell me they are close to passing out.'

'They're at least past the point of lowered inhibitions.' There was a hint of remorse and darkness in his voice.

'Not that I wasn't enjoying your comfort, but I would like to get back to the hotel and have a bubble bath.' She was equally bitter.

'I guess it isn't comfort if it only makes you think about what you don't have.'

As usual, he knew what she was thinking. And as usual, he knew nothing of her motivations.

'It wasn't that.'

'No? It wasn't my reminder of the normal life and husband you don't have?'

'Actually, It was the adrenaline rush that came with your comfort I was thinking of.'

'It looks like I inadvertently discovered a cure for your sleepiness.' He waited for a flashing sign that said "Put hand here" but when it didn't come, he risked it anyway. _Everything is easier in the dark_, he thought.

Scully tried to figure out where to put her hands when he resumed the illicit contact. As her heart pounded and her head again throbbed, one hand instinctively sought out his other on the door frame. His hand automatically grabbed her hip and he once again moaned into the back of her neck.

Then something fell to the floor of the closet - her flashlight slipped from its holster at her waist. For a moment, everything froze. Scully reacted quickly to try and pick it up. Attempting to crouch down was her first instinct. It was difficult in the tight space and Mulder fought every urge to groan as she slid down him.

Once she had found the flashlight, she waited for the sound of footsteps. Nothing happened. The sounds of blissful drunkenness continued from across the hall.

She sighed and tried to stand up but felt Mulder's hands on her shoulders.

'I think you should stay there for a second.'

'Mulder, it's uncomfortable down here.'

'Trust me, it's worse up here.'

Scully swallowed. She tried not to think about the ridiculousness of the predicament. Instead, she slowly rose to her feet anyway, unable to avoid feeling him hard along her back.

The friction was unbearable for Mulder. He grabbed her arm and let out a muffled moan as he tried to control her. He bit his lip and dug his back into the shelves again, letting pain placate the intensity of arousal.

'Stop.' He finally growled just as she was able to get to her feet.

'Why?'

'For the sake of my sanity.'

Scully had the briefly childish instinct to be proud of her effect on him, but his tone indicated this wasn't playful. He was trying to save the shreds of their friendship and partnership and whatever deep-seeded need for her kept him from acting out any fantasy that could jeopardize her presence in his life.

She waited for him to go back to the banter and innuendo that allowed for both the sexual and the platonic, but neither to their full potential.

She was relieved when he sighed instead and returned his hand to her hip and resumed his comforting gesture.

'This is the new normal, I guess.' Scully said with resignation.

'Until the lights turn on and we're free.'

'No, until the lights come on and we're trapped by responsibility and fear. This feels like freedom to me Mulder.'

'Me too.' He admitted into the back of her hair again, confessing to Scully's alter ego.


	2. Chapter 2

Mulder chuckled. Having resumed a more casual stance, Scully had again asked him to detail his supposed fantasy. 'You wanted to know about my fantasies?'

'I'd like to associate this moment in my professional career with anything other than one of your naked high school dreams, yes.'

The sounds of the crooks were dying down. Several had already left and the half dozen or so that remained were dropping like flies. They didn't have much time to figure things out before they left and never spoke of it again.

'Being stuck in a closet is not one of them.'

Scully looked back, surprised.

'It is, however, a twisted version of scenarios that play out in my head often.'

'What sort of scenarios?' His hands, which had dutifully stayed at his side once again found her waist as he leaned in. 'You.' His right hand worked up to her arm and grabbed it tightly, 'At the mercy of my desire.'

Scully's heart pounded out of fear and excitement and she had to open her mouth to get enough oxygen. But her mouth responded with sarcasm, her usual coping mechanism kicking in when things got too serious. 'So you're kinky. I could've easily guessed that.' Teasing Mulder about his lustful and perverse preferences was part of their normal relationship. She realized she was trying to find some familiar ground.

Suddenly Mulder released her arm and sighed. 'There has to be only a few left awake. I only hear three voices. We could take em.' He changed the subject abruptly. _Why was this so difficult?_ Scully thought.

'And risk casualties and have to report this?' She swallowed. 'Besides, you didn't finish.'

'You don't want me to. Hell, I don't want me to. You deserve so much more than to be some sick man's play thing, so much more than to end up in a closet all night on an illegal search of a house looking for poltergeists.'

'You don't think that much of me if you don't think I can make my own professional decisions.' She turned her head over her shoulder and breathed into his neck, 'Mulder, I can look out for myself.'

Mulder fought the urge to devour her and delicately reached an arm around to hold her chin in his hand. He thought about his response and, rubbing his thumb along her jaw said, 'Not if I'm the one you need protection from.'

'Why would I need protection from you.'

He turned her head forcefully forward and whispered in her ear, 'You don't know what I'm capable of.' With his other hand on the door frame, the hand on her chin held her more tightly and his body leaned in, pressing her against the door.

Scully sucked in a breath of air and put her hand over the one on her chin, bringing his thumb to her bottom lip. 'You don't know what _I'm_ capable of, either, Mulder.' Her tongue played with the tip of his thumb while her lips wrapped around it.

With a deep groan, Mulder's hand tore from her face and gripped her waist again, this time with more aggression than comfort. He buried his face in the back of her neck and pulled her into him so hard it hurt. His voice, deep with arousal, sent vibrations through her chest. Moans mixed with 'we can't' and 'I won't' while his hands kneaded her waist made her legs weak and her head feel hazy with the rush of blood.

If there had been room for Scully to turn around, she would have, hitting him full force. Instead, she tried to breath as he pressed her uncontrollably against the door. All she could manage was 'please Mulder' and a pleading whimper. At the sound, Mulder froze. Both hands were on the frame and his breathing was ragged. Scully felt hurt and Mulder mumbled a breathless apology as he tried to compose himself.

'I didn't mean please stop.' Scully said, frustrated but trying to be gentle.

'I know. I just, didn't want you to agree to something out of arousal rather than reason.'

Scully noticed she didn't hear anything but Mulder's heavy breathing and her own pounding heart and that they could attempt an escape.


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter. Reviews reviews reviews. Please.

* * *

Scully shivered in the car as they drove away from the non-haunted house. They hadn't said a word to one another since they had whispered in the dark and escaped the now drunkenly sleeping intruders.

Mulder drove with obvious determination despite the late hour and exhaustion.

Then again, the electricity in the car could keep anyone awake. Mulder gripped the steering wheel tightly and Scully sat on her hands just to have a place to put them without feeling awkward. She could feel all his attention focused on her and she allowed herself to indulge in every thought she usually bottled up.

She felt hot and wild under his scrutiny. Although he tried to hide it, she saw every tilt of his head and sideways glance. Focusing out the window, she attempted to evade the wave of emotions trying to drown her. _Why was this so difficult? _It was so much easier in the closet when she felt she could do anything. She imagined his arms around her again, bracing himself against every reason and rational instinct that wretched at the thought of destroying her.

Suddenly, Mulder pulled off the highway and onto a small road headed towards a motel.

'Finally.' Scully intoned. Mulder looked at her questioningly, but with a small smile Scully didn't catch.

Suddenly he pulled to the side of the road instead of continuing the mile or so to the motel. 'I thought you'd like to stretch your legs.'

'Mulder, we're not staying at a motel?' Scully felt disappointed and confused. She hated that instead of the certainty in their relationship that kept her head above the waves, every question was filled with deeper questions that led to the emotions she kept locked up for a reason.

Mulder finally looked straight at her, 'We can. But I could also easily drive straight through. It's up to you.' He looked down and furrowed his brow as the weight of his offer settled over them. He was giving her a choice. He reached over and grabbed her hand from under her.

Rather than drowning in emotions like she thought she would, waves of intensity mingled with friendly comfort washed over her.

She reached out and touched his forehead. 'You're tired. We should stay.' The small touch threatened to undo her, sending warmth and adrenaline coursing through her. Removing her hand and trying to act casual, she then added with a crooked smile, 'and since we already wasted enough budget money on yet another dead-end non x-file, we could split a room to help recoup our losses.' Her uncharacteristic banter lightened Mulder's mood but it didn't distract him from opening up that place in her heart she kept burying.

Turning back to the road his momentary smile faded. 'What made you decide to stay?' He said darkly as the car accelerated down the dark country road.

'The need to process. The need for answers.'

'What answer are you hoping to find?'

She looked over at him, driving in the dark. With only the dim light from the dashboard to reveal him to her, she thought she could see him more clearly. Or maybe the dark allowed her to see what she wanted to see, as though the blank spaces of his face were filling in with her own desires. She wanted to see the lust and intensity she had only imagined in the dark. 'If I knew the question I could tell you.' She hated these cryptic games.

Mulder reached over and took her hand again, this time bringing it to his lips and kissing her fingers. She held her breath. The movement was fast and impulsive but not completely out of the ordinary. Physical comfort was common between them but the kiss was just barely over the friendly line and filled with intensity. He kept her hand there and spoke against her fingers, blinking slowly. 'What do you want?'

She thought about his admitted fantasy with her "trapped" and bound. She started to think there was more to his words than just kinky tendencies. She tried to keep her head coherent as she felt his mouth open and close again against her fingers. 'To be without a choice. To be fettered, trapped and bound.'

'Mmm,' he said against her hand 'I have such a fate in store for you.' She bit her lip. 'But only if you abide by my desires.'

'Which are?'

He paused, 'do as I say. Let me have complete control. Trust me.'

'I've always trusted you.'

'Never before with this.' She could tell there wasn't hurt in his voice. He understood her reasons and it didn't devalue their relationship. It was simply a fact.

He lowered her hand but didn't let go. Scully realized they were at the motel.

He looked at her, waiting for the magic words.

'Mulder, I trust you completely.' He lifted her hand and kissed it again before getting out of the car.

He went in to get the rooms and Scully mused that maybe the closet had been a portal to another dimension where this was really going to happen.

Mulder came back with two room keys and Scully looked questioningly as he handed her one but took it. 'Two rooms, Mulder?'

As he pulled the car into a space in front of their rooms he nodded. 'Two rooms. One for the guys in book keeping and the other for your freedom to back out, Scully.' He reached over and turned her face towards him. 'Whether it's your room or mine, or each in our separate rooms, I will always trust you completely. But just know that if it is my room, we play by my rules.' He then smiled deviously and leaned closer.

Scully felt waves of peace and anticipation. She grabbed a key out of his hand and turned away before she latched on and never let go. She got out of the car. Mulder followed suit, trying to guess what she was thinking. They both grabbed their bags out of the trunk and headed to their rooms. Scully unlocked her door and looked over at Mulder, slightly bewildered trying to get his key in his lock. Before stepping in she said, 'goodnight Mulder' with a smile and stepped into her room.


End file.
